


Maybe More

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia looks beside her on the bed, she’s a little disappointed to see that it’s empty. She hadn’t gotten his number or his name.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Bingo Prompt: "I made pancakes." <br/>For Marrish Week - Day 2: AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe More

**Author's Note:**

> When she looks beside her on the bed, she’s a little disappointed to see that it’s empty. She hadn’t gotten his number or his name.

Lydia stretches, her body aching pleasantly. Last night was a good night. The guy she’d brought home from the party knew how to work her body, and his own. He’d made sure that she was having at least as much fun as he was, without feeling the need to ask if he was doing it right every ten seconds. It’s not something that happens a lot with college guys. She was pleasantly surprised. Very pleasantly.

When she looks beside her on the bed, she’s a little disappointed to see that it’s empty. She hadn’t gotten his number or his name. She would’ve loved to be able to give him a call for another fun night. Maybe she’ll run into him again.

Rolling out of bed, Lydia gives her body a quick once over to check for visible marks. There is a hickey on her left breast and light bruises on her hips where he’d gripped them tightly, but that’s it.

She slips on some panties and her bathrobe. The smell of coffee is already filling the apartment. Allison must be up already, Lydia thinks. But her roommate is not the one she finds in the kitchen. The guy from last night hasn’t left and he’s making pancakes.

He throws her smile over his shoulder and Lydia sits down at the kitchen table to watch him. He’s shirtless, wearing only a pair of boxers. With his back turned to her, the scratches on his back can’t be missed, and Lydia smirks proudly. They’re almost perfectly symmetrical. The muscles on the guy’s back shift as he moves around the kitchen, grabbing plates, flipping pancakes, pouring coffee, and Lydia remembers the feeling of those muscles shifting under her hands. A soft sigh escapes her lips, making the guy turn around.

‘I made pancakes,’ he says, smiling brightly. ‘And coffee.’

‘I noticed.’

He grabs the plates and coffee mugs like he’s practiced. Lydia guesses he’s waiting tables to help pay for college. Now that she thinks about it, he looks familiar.

‘You work at that place with the angry dark-haired woman as a bartender.’

The guy laughs. ‘Heaven & Hale. Yeah, that would be Laura, my boss.’

Lydia tries to think of a way to subtly find out his name, but then decides that would take too much time. She has a class in an hour and no time for games.

‘Did we exchange names?’ she asks.

‘No, we didn’t,’ the guy is still smiling. It makes his eyes shine. ‘I’m Jordan.’

‘Lydia.’

‘Nice to meet you, Lydia.’ Jordan extends his hand for her to shake. Lydia grips it tightly, chuckling.

‘Nice to meet you, too, Jordan.’

They talk easily during breakfast. Jordan is a Criminology student. He’s thinking of joining the FBI, but wants to work as police officer for a couple years first. He shares in an apartment with his best friend. Although, most of the time it feels like his best friend’s boyfriend is living with them as well.

‘Speaking of best friends and roommates. I should wake Allison. She was supposed to go to one of her professor’s office hours.’

‘She already left,’ Jordan says. ‘She made me promise to save some pancakes for her.’

‘They’re very good,’ Lydia hums around her next bite.

Jordan regards her thoughtfully for a moment. His eyes roam over her face and over what’s visible of her body.

‘Look, I have no illusions about last night,’ he starts. ‘But maybe I could call you some time?’

‘For a date?’

‘Or just some fun.’

Lydia grins, gets up, and looks for pen and paper. ‘How about I call you?’ she asks, when she’s found them.

‘That sounds good.’ Jordan scribbles down his number.

They talk until the pancakes and coffee are long gone, and Lydia will have to hurry to make it to her class.

‘I have to go,’ Jordan eventually says. He doesn’t look very pleased about it. ‘Do you know where my shirt is?’

Lydia looks around, spotting the shirt thrown over the coffee table. ‘There it is.’

‘Thanks.’

Jordan gets fully dressed in only a few minutes. When he walks out, Lydia blatantly stares at his ass, but she can’t help returning the parting smile he throws her before closing the door behind himself.

The smile doesn’t leave Lydia’s face when she grabs the little piece of paper with Jordan’s number on it, folds it carefully, and puts in her bathrobe pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
